Zombies and Vampires Give the Best…
by Rayjpop
Summary: Based on the Big Time Halloween Episode. Contained within the story is PWP with some semblance of a plot and Franken-Carlos, Zombie!Logan, Were-Kendall, and Vampy James. Rated M for an EXTREME reason! Not for the faint of heart.


**Author's Note:** I personally want to thank everyone who keeps reviewing my stories because if it wasn't for your reviews then I would be considering putting everything on hiatus because of school, the ever hurting death of my beloved grandmother, and the fact that I can't breathe out of my nose. But then I realized something, I write to release these emotions, (I can't stop being sick though), and so if you read this much then I hope you, my amazing reviewers, realize that you keep me from exploding. (Dalton you do that already)

Now that I am done taking up your precious BTR time, here is Big Time Halloween! Also, this is a PWP(even though there is a little plot) Cargan and Kames, dedicated to Dalton(Kames) and Kira(Cargan)!

* * *

**Zombies and Vampires Give the Best…..**

Logan was pissed. Lightning stole each limb from his body until Logan was reduced to a head. Finding himself currently immobile and unable to call anyone of his friends to help him, he sighed and decided that if he could be stuck anywhere then the lobby wasn't such a bad place. Watching the people soon began to bore Logan and he closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would soon overtake him. Unfortunately, his one wish wasn't granted because the new Franken-Carlos decided to knock over the table that Logan was resting on.

"HEY! What was that for?" Logan moaned from the floor, unable to rub the lump on his forehead due to the lack of Righty. Franken-Carlos looked around before stumbling around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice that sounded so familiar.

"I'm down here! Watch it!" Almost being crushed by Carlos would seem like a beautiful way to go, Logan thought. Carlos looked down at Logan's lifeless, well, head before getting an idea.

"Sorry. No see you there. Idea! Trust?" Gustavo had partially fixed Carlos' ability to speak but it sounded more like broken English at best, Logan smiled and when he tried to nod his head, nothing happened. Having a neck was important, especially when trying to nod. He got the message though because once Carlos picked up Logan's head, he ran up the stairs and through the abused front door of apartment 2J.

However, Carlos carefully opened the door to the room that he and Logan shared because Carlos didn't want an audience to what was about to happen. Placing Logan's severed head gently on the bed, Carlos returned to the door and locked it before moving his dresser in front of it. Of course, Logan thought, Gustavo's machine gave Franken-Carlos super strength.

"Still trust?" Another failed attempt to nod from Logan, so instead he just smiled. Carlos immediately stripped and stood completely naked in front of his head of a boyfriend. Logan's eyes went wide with the sight. Carlos' normal 10 and a half inch cock was nearly doubled in length due to Gustavo's experiment. Carlos gently picked up Logan's head and kissed him passionately before laying on the bed. A hand that didn't belong to Carlos began rubbing his massive chest before heading south. Righty escaped Lightning's pile of Logan's limbs and began working on Carlos engorged cock.

Now Carlos didn't just want a hand job from his zombie boyfriend, he wanted to see what would happen if he had Logan suck his cock. So he batted Righty away before moving Logan's head toward his aching member. After he licked his undead lips did Logan swallow the two-foot snake, without even gagging once. The dead didn't have gag reflexes or have the need to breathe so Logan sucked like a true pro, causing Carlos to moan louder with each passing minute.

"UGH!" Carlos roared before slamming his cock down Logan's throat harder than before. This caused Logan to suck harder, wanting to taste what the Franken-Carlos' cum tasted like. Righty kept itself busy by fingering Franken-Carlos' tight ass, by the time that Carlos was face-fucking Logan's severed head it had shoved three fingers in the Franken ass.

"COME!" Of course Logan knew what that meant and he was rewarded with a monster load of Franken-Carlos' cum. At first it tasted like normal but Logan noticed that it tasted sweeter than what he was used to. Both monsters relaxed next to each other while chatting about the amazing experience they just had.

* * *

**At the Palmwood's Pool**

Once James took off his shirt and sparkled, Kendall knew what was eventually going to happen. He was going to have Vampire James 'suck' him off. Kendall laughed at the cliché while planning on how to get James alone. After he noticed James running from the vampire slayer did his plan start to fall into place.

"James! In here! She won't ever look in the closet!" Kendall howled due to the fact that he was a werewolf. James dashed into the closet before Kendall locked the door. Thankfully the closet was huge because otherwise Kendall's plan would fall apart.

"Thankss Kendall. I owe you one." James' new teeth made it hard to speak in his normal 'I'm too good for all of you' tone.

"Well, I have an idea." James' face showed his flawless, yet ever present confused features, "On how to pay me back. Did you ever hear that vampires love to suck?" Kendall could have sworn that James' pale face flushed the slightest bit after that line. Taking a steadying breath, even though he didn't need to breathe, James nodded while sparkling in the light of the hall closet. Kendall motioned toward his nether regions and James understood what his boyfriend wanted, this dog wanted a treat.

James didn't have to rip off Kendall's clothes because most of them were already ripped before they entered the closet; he just had to remove the shredded shorts. To his surprise Kendall's cock was void of hair. His entire body had hair on it except his groin, James didn't care either way, he did notice that Kendall's cock seemed larger than it was when he was a human, almost wider if that was possible.

Kendall didn't particularly like the fact that James was just staring at his cock and not using his vampire sucking skills to their ultimate potential. So he took charge and forced his cock down James' throat. He didn't feel James' fangs or the cold skin against his warm cock, all he felt was James' sweet mouth working his cock.

Kendall soon got bored of James' mouth and decided to make things more fun so he pushed James' into the doggy position and began to ram his huge cock into the vampire's tight ass. Unbeknownst to the two monster-boys, there was a huge crowd outside the closet listening to James moaning for more and Kendall howling up a storm. They all jumped backwards when they heard Kendall roar, announcing his climax to the residents of the Palmwoods.

"This is hotter than Twilight will EVER be!" Witch-Katie said gleefully before she opened the door to find the hottest scene that a closet has ever contained.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Not much to say so please review and I hope to see you all soon! Also, Dalton needs to calm down!

Have an excellent weekend and Halloween! (if I don't see you all before then!)

~Ray


End file.
